gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smurfynz
Back to top -- New Message -- My Talk Archives 2015 *May 2015 *April 2015 *March 2015 *February 2015 *January 2015 2014 *December 2014 *November 2014 *October 2014 *September 2014 GTAWikia_Crew_Cars_GTAV_smurfynz.jpg Smurfynz's_mantra.jpg ---- June 2015 Epsilon Alpha (Gonna say some things as a preface - don't mean to sound lecture-ous). So, as I'm sure you know, the Epsilon car series is known for the 'baby blue' color scheme. Not only does the title 'baby blue' come from the generalized idea of what tint of blue relates to a baby, it also bears a striking resemblance to the specific wheel color "Baby Blue". This unique quality is easily tested by taking any of the related vehicles (Landstalker, Sentinel XS, etc.) to a Los Santos Customs, and comparing them to the wide array of blue's available. In their case, nothing matches up, which of course is what makes them unique...but there are 6 colors that are very close. These are the "Mariner", "Surf", and "Light" blue's of both Classic and Metallic categories. I actually found a random very-light-blue Surano parked a couple blocks east from the Epsilon Building, and thought we all somehow missed one of the Epsilon vehicles, but upon using this test I discovered that it just happened to be a Metallic Surf Blue ...but I digress. When you take the Epsilon Alpha to the shop, it clearly states that it's painted with a Metallic Light Blue...there's no mistaking it. Now, there's no doubt that its related to the Epsilon Program (likely Cris's personal vehicle), but to say that it's sporting the 'baby blue' just isn't accurate. What IS interesting is that among its relatively common modifications, it has a wheel color ...and I believe the wheels are ALSO Light Blue - which isn't a color available to wheels, making it unique. No doubt, it was all definitely intended to be "Baby Blue", but alas... Feel free to double-check my findings. I'd also welcome the opportunity to chat with you (preferably in wikiachat) if you have the time - about this, and/or other things...need me to get you pictures of the Submarine Pieces? Dsurian 22:26, May 31, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, the spawn time is really strange - I think I've gotten in narrowed down to ~18:00 - 2:00, but more testing will be needed. That's actually one of the reasons I felt the need to edit that small blurb ...not only was I certain about the color, but I wouldn't say is spawns 'often', and I'm also fairly sure it doesn't usually spawn during the day. But as I said, more testing is needed...maybe only with Michael? : Also, check out the talk page for the sub pieces...included a goodie walkthrough, but didn't want to spend too much time figuring out how to incorporate it into the main page while you were in the process of adding pics... Dsurian 04:01, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Skateboard Suddenly, the trailer disappeared for some reason... It was a scene where Franklin was at his aunt's house and a guy was skateboarding on the street... We can't see the skateboard itself, but we could see him moving fast and standing, they said the guy was jumping away from a car, but the guy moves too foward to be moving from a car. If i'm wrong, i'll just forget this sentence, it's just weird how the trailer is not there. AndreEagle17 01:21, June 1, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, definitely not a Skateboard. AndreEagle17 01:25, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Virgo Hey man, Thanks for clearing that up on the Virgo page. Greetings MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 07:02, June 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Windsor That was why I'd removed it. I'll be honest and say I had a rush of blood to the head in dismissing it as the Windsor, as I saw the file name which read "GenericCoupe" and remembered the previous chat. Sam Talk 23:37, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Robberies What do you think about merging Shop Robberies with Robberies? Both pages are about the exactly same think anyway. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 21:25, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Help Hey, Smurf. How are you? I need help about this template, which I created this one for animals, but still got a lot of issues. The thing is that, due to my inexperience about templates, I just copied it from the one used for characters. While I changed certain fields, when testing out, it doesn't work properly and image isn't resized correctly. I tested it in the Hawk and still look bad. Can you please check it? I messaged to SJW and he said you and Wildbrick are the best options for these cases. Thanks. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 00:28, June 7, 2015 (UTC) I see. That's why images always are bigger than should be. BTW, why you reverted the edits if the infobox still appear with the old fields ("Also known as" is supposed to be "species"), or those are automatically fixed? [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 01:15, June 7, 2015 (UTC)